That Christmas Feeling
by FearlessinBlue
Summary: Just a quick Raph/Leo story that was inspired by some christmas fanart. A look into the lives of the turtles during that most wonderful time of the year. Tcest! Raph/Leo
1. Chapter 1

Christmas Eve in New York City was one of the busiest days of the year. The streets were crowded with last minute shoppers as they bustled around, fighting for the last opportunity to fill the space beneath their gaudy christmas trees. High above them, clouds were gathering in the sky, threatening to cover the city streets in a pure blanket of white, to make it pure for one day. No one would be more grateful for the reprieve from the dark side of the city than the four brothers who found themselves leaping across rooftops and running at full speed behind their leader.

Leonardo's piercing blue eyes were narrowed as he searched for any sign of trouble as their patrol came to an end. Instead of heading for the sewers they made a sharp turn towards the apartment that April and Casey shared. Christmas was being held there this year and he and his brothers couldn't be more excited. Leo noticed that his brothers had fallen behind because of a heated discussion and slowed to a stop.

Mikey and Raph were arguing. Well it was more like Mikey was looking sheepish while Raph yelled at him. He dark green face was scrunched up in fury, his amber eyes alit with frustration.

"What's going on?" Leo asked Donatello, who leaning casually against a brick wall, tinkering with his shell cell.

"Mikey, the shell head, forgot all of our winter gear at the lair. Raph is pissed because he and Casey were supposed to have a snowball brawl or something like that." he rolled his eyes at the ridiculous situation that his brothers were in. Leo sighed and braced himself to intervene.

He stepped forward just as Raph raised his arm to pummel their youngest brother.

Leo caught his wrist and gently pulled his arm down to his side.

"Here's what we're gonna do." he said firmly, staring straight into Raph's eyes.

"Mikey and Don are gonna head to April's and help her set up for dinner while Raph and I head to the lair an get our snow gear.

Raph seemed to calm down under the gaze of his brother and mate, squeezing his hand.

"You just wanna spend time with your boyfriend." Donny said snakily and Mikey broker into peals of laughter.

Raph tensed and took a step towards his brothers, a growl rising from his throat and emerging to enforce his angry expression. Since they had begun their relationship, Raph's possessive nature had emerged when it came to his precious mate.

He was about to tackle his younger brothers when a firm hand was placed on his plastron.

He looked down, his eyes comically wide with surprise and his mouth gaped a little. He towered over his older brother by a head but Leo was giving him one of his patented 'leader looks' that said let me handle this. With a shrug, he backed off and crossed his thick, muscled arms over his chest. He was smirking as Leo turned to face his brothers, his face as serious as if he was talking to the Shredder.

"Yes I do." he said simply and then grabbed Raph's hand and began dragging him away while Mikey and Don laughed. Once they were far enough away Raph pulled hard on their connected hands and brought them chest to chest, their beaks pressed together.

"How was that handling it?" he growled grumpily.

Leo just smiled and leaned up so that their mouths were pressed together and they were engaged in a passionate kiss.

Raph's frown subsided as he fell into the kiss, his hands stroking up Leo's sides teasingly.

He smiled against Leo's lips when his older brother made a whining noise and pressed closer against him. The noise never failed to send Raph into a tizzy and his hands journeyed south until they were cupping his mate's ass reverently.

Leo's eyes popped open in surprise and he made a noise of surprise as he was lifted up by his brother's strong arms and pressed him against the nearby brick wall.

Leo chuckled at his brother's eagerness and grabbed his bandana ties. Raph growled and pressed against him, once more connecting their lips in a heated kiss.

"Shaddup." he mumbled and Leo chuckled again at how easily they could read each other. He pulled on Raph's bandana ties and he let out an aroused chur, which Leo answered with on of his own.

Raph squeezed his ass in response and began grinding their crotches together.

Suddenly Leo had a devious idea in which he could accomplish their mission and get his mate all hot and bothered at the same time. Because let's face it, Raph was super sexy when he was angry.

He pushed back against the wall and landed so that his lover was laying on his shell and Leo was pinning him to the ground. Raph grunted at the impact but his moment of pain was soon placated by Leo pressing his lips on Raph's.

They made out for a few minutes before Leo remembered his plan. He nuzzled Raph's neck and bit him gently, making him gasp in pained pleasure.

"Catch me if you can." he whispered and then got up quickly, dashing off in the direction of the lair with a loud laugh. Raph laid on the rooftop, panting, dazed, and hard as a rock. He came back to reality and jumped up, running after his speedy mate, his fury at being left in that state fueling him.

"Leonardo!" he yelled and sped up.

Leo burst into the lair, breathless and laughing. He had a good five minute lead on his furious lover, and took that time to gather up his younger brother's snow clothes and put them in a bag. He put on his own clothes, and waited for Raph.

He didn't have long to wait as seconds later Raph burst in angrily, huffing and puffing.

"Leo. Get yer ass out here right now!" he roared and stood there for a second. Suddenly Leo was holding Raph's hands behind his back with one hand and covering his mouth with the other.

Raph glared at him with all of the fury he could muster, but Leo just chuckled and laid him down on the floor by where he had set all of their stuff. He straddled Raph's chest and began dressing him in his snow clothes. Once his top half was finished and Raph wasn't trying to rip his head off with his gaze he helped him slide on his pants and pulled the zipped up with his teeth, his gaze never leaving Raph's. Raph inhaled sharply and watched him as he put on his shoes.

Leo climbed back up so that he was laying on top of him, face to face with his hot-headed lover.

"I love you Raphie." he whispered and gave him a small kiss. He gasped when Raph flipped them over and kissed him hard.

"Don't call me Raphie." he whispered and pinned him on the floor of the lair. After a few minutes of heated kisses they were jolted back into reality by the shrill ringing on Leo's shell cell.

He sighed and pulled it from his belt. Raph sat up so that Leo was perched in his lap and Raph had full access to his mate's vulnerable neck. he nuzzled him and nibbled on his neck, making Leo laugh as he answered the phone.

"Kinda busy here Donny." he said into the phone as Raph licked his neck and made him shiver in delight.

"I am not Donatello my son." Splinter's raspy voice came from the phone and Leo's eyes became as wide as saucers in embarrassment and shock. He leapt off of Raph's lap, his cheeks bright red.

"Sensei!" he nearly shrieked and Raph groaned in despair, mourning the loss of the moment. He got up and got the bag, grumbling.

"We'll be right there." Leo said frantically and hung up his phone. "Raph! we've gotta-" he looked around in surprise when he didn't see Raph.

"Let's go Fearless!" he called from the sewer tunnel and Leo shook his head and chased after him.

They arrived at April's house around dinnertime, landing silently on the fire escape. Leo turned with his back to the window and leaned in for a kiss from Raphael before they had to reel in their affections. His lips were inches from Raph's when the window behind them slid open and he was yanked into the room by his bandana tails. He fell backwards onto the floor and found himself looking up at the scowling face of April O'Niell.

"Where have you boys been?" She screeched and Leo smiled sheepishly up at her. Raph chuckled as he climbed through the window and into the warm apartment. Donatello and Casey were sitting on the couch, absorbed in the Peanut's Christmas Special. Mikey was humming in the kitchen, cooing over his masterpiece, the christmas ham. Master Splinter was seated in his armchair contentedly, a small smirk on his face as he listened to his two oldest sons being reprimanded by April.

"Dinner was ready ten minutes ago and the movie has already started!" She screeched as Raph helped Leo up and then left him to flounder under April's fury.

Raph smacked Casey's unsuspecting head as he settled himself in the other arm chair next to his best friend. He and Casey immediately began to argue playfully about the winner of their upcoming snowball war.

Leo eventually calmed April down enough to escape her clutches and help load plates in the kitchen. This was the one day of year that they were aloud to eat in front of the TV. April was very strict on that policy. After everyone else had their plates the cooks settled down for A Miracle on 34th Street. Mikey and Don had settled on the floor in the pillow nest that Mikey had created. Casey and April had settled on the couch and Master Splinter and Raph were in the recliners. Leo walked over to Raph's recliner and stood in front of him expectantly.

Raph looked up, his mouthful of food and gave his mate a questioning look. Leo lifted Raph's plate from his lap and instead settled his body in Raph's lap. He began eating calmly, his eyes glued to the TV as he leaned his head on Raph's shoulder.

Raph looked extremely confused for a minute, looking at his mate like he had grown a second head. Leo ignored him until Raph looked around and found that no one else had even noticed or commented on Leo's chosen seat. He shrugged and kissed his mate's forehead and relaxed.

When the movie finished they found themselves laughing over Christmas Vacation. Raph loved this movie the most and found himself laughing so hard that his stomach hurt. He chanced a look down at Leo and was surprised to find his mate's attention solely on him.

'He's so beautiful when he laughs.' Leo thought as he gazed up at his mate lovingly. When Raph caught his gaze he couldn't help but lean up and kiss his surprised face.

When Christmas Vacation finally ended most everyone except for Raph, Casey and Donny were asleep. Master Splinter had gone to bed before the movie had started.

Casey stood, stretching and scooped up April. He nodded to the two awake brothers and carried April into their room, the door shutting with a click.

Donny made himself comfortable in the nest of blankets and pillows and looked up at his older brothers, pretending to be asleep.

Raphael wasn't generally sweet when the others were around, but he figured that with his brothers asleep, he could keep his secret.

Donny watched as his tough brother slowly leaned back in the chair and stretched out. Leo stirred and looked up at Raph sleepily. He was such a light sleeper, part of being a ninja master.

"Raphie?" he whispered and nuzzled Raph's neck. Raph massaged the back of his neck gently, smirking when Leo made a happy little noise.

"S'okay Leo, go back to sleep babe." he chuckled when Leo made himself comfortable and buried his face in Raph's shoulder, his hand coming up to curl over his plastron and grip it tightly.

"Love you." Donny heard Leo mumble, and Donny held his breath. Since his brothers had announced their relationship months ago he had never once heard the tough turtle say those three little words.

After a short pause, a serene smile spread over Raph's face and his hard exterior softened for a moment.

"I love you too Leo." he rasped and then leaned back and closed his eyes. Donny rolled over and looked at his brothers. They were gonna make it as a couple. Donny had faith. With that final thought he slipped into a deep sleep despite the snores coming from both Raph and Mikey. A miracle in itself.


	2. Chapter 2

Christmas morning came silently. For once it seemed as if New York City was quiet. Christmas morning for the residents of April's apartment was the complete opposite of the city. It was pure and utter chaos.

The morning started out well enough. Leo was the first to wake and slipped from Raph's arms to slip on his gear and go out for his morning training run. He was gone for an hour.

That's all it took for everything to go to shit.

For the time being, though, Leo was blissfully unaware of what was unfolding in his home.

The city was truly at peace as Leo ran across rooftops and breathed in the cool, crisp air of a winter morning. He stopped to look over the edge of a building to find a group of children running around making snowmen and throwing snowballs at each other. Their laughter filled the air and somehow made Leo feel like everything was going to stay frozen in this state. Christmas everyday. He ducked below a ledge when a woman's voice broke through the crisp air and called the group inside. for presents and hot chocolate. Suddenly Leo felt the pressing need to head home and be with his family. An hour was enough time for today. It was Christmas after all.

Also he had forgotten his winter clothes and the cold was starting to catch up to him, the cold like a quick wave that spread through his body and left him shivering. When he got to April's apartment, he lifted the window and climbed inside, expecting to find everyone still asleep.

But when he stepped into the living room, chilled to the bone and shivering he found the exact opposite.

April, whose bed head was a force to be reckoned with, was chewing out Casey as he held his hands up in surrender, one hand holding a bottle of whiskey that he had been using to spike the eggnog.

Mikey was hiding behind the tree, desperately trying to avoid Donatello who was glaring daggers at him. Shocked at the brainy turtle's display of uncommon fury, Leo soon discovered that Mikey was holding the candy canes, Donny's favorite treat, hostage. "But you always eat all of them!" Mikey whined and Donny took that chance to yank him out from behind the tree and wrestle him to the ground. They rolled around, screaming at each other.

Splinter was sitting peacefully on the couch watching the Christmas special of his soap opera, ignoring the chaos around him. Leo rolled his eyes at that. The soaps were like his father's Kryptonite.

Something suddenly occurred to Leo.

Where was Raphael?

He got his answer when his mate landed on the fire escape behind him and burst in.

"Guys I can't find-" he caught sight of Leo and his eyes narrowed dangerously. He stormed over to a bemused Leo and pulled him into his warm embrace.

"Where the hell were you?" he asked over the noise.

"Training run?" Leo said slowly, still shocked by what he had come home to.

"You forgot your winter clothes you ass." Raph growled and shook him a little.

Leo opened his mouth to deliver a heated retort, but he stopped when he saw worry behind the anger in Raph's eyes.

"I'm sorry." he said softly and kissed his cheek as he pressed closer into his warmth. "But I am cold...wanna warm me up?" he churred in Raph's ear and looked up at him seductively.

Raph's amber eyes darkened with lust and he opened his mouth to deliver a witty retort when the situation behind them seemed to get worse.

Their fighting brothers rolled around on the floor and bumped against Casey's legs. That started a chain reaction to hell. The numb caused Casey to send a stream of bourbon down and onto April's head.

She yelled and sputtered before stomping off, calling Casey a "fudge packing fuck nut".

Casey rounded on Mikey and Donny who had frozen at April's outburst and yelled furiously. The younger turtles ran for their lives, Casey chasing them around the coffee table.

Leo sighed and pecked Raph on the lips, "Let's stop the chaos first." Raph nodded and grabbed Casey by his long hair and his brothers by their bandana a tails.

Leo left them to the mercy of Raph's glare of death and went to find April.

She was in her room, the door locked. He knocked gently and April cracked open the door. When she saw Leo, she sighed and let him in. Leo closed the door behind him, respectfully, and watched as April collapsed on the bed.

"What's wrong April. You've been off for the past few days. I know you get upset when lots of people are in your home at once but this is worse than usual." he said calmly as he sat on the bed with her.

She sat up and seemed to consider something before she opened her mouth and let it slip out.

"I'm pregnant." Leo gaped and found himself sliding off the end of the bed and landing with a thump and a yell on the hard ground. He groaned and looked up to find April's amused face looking down at him from between his splayed legs. Leo righted himself and smiled sheepishly at her.

"Wow...that's...wow." he stumbled over his words and smiled hugely.

"That's amazing April." he breathed out finally and pulled her into a hug. She sighed in relief at his words and held him tight.

"Thank god for you Leo." she mumbled and he blushed.

"Everything is gonna be fine April. Now let's go back out there and salvage our Christmas alright?" April sniffed and wiped away her tears. She smiled weakly and Leo supported her as they emerged from the room to find Raph joined in on the fray, beating on his brothers and Casey.

"Lord help me." Leo mumbled and rubbed his temples before walking over to where the four were fighting.

"Enough!" he yelled in his leader voice and they all froze, staring up at him with wide eyes.

"Casey!" the man in question jumped up and almost saluted, but caught himself.

"Go apologize to your wife for heaven's sake." he growled and Casey scrambled over to April, hugging her as she smiled at Leo. Leo allowed his angry face to relax into a soft smile before he was once again glaring at his brothers.

"Michelangelo! Share the goddamn candy canes with Donatello!" Mikey opened his mouth to protest but Leo loomed over him menacingly, glaring at him as if daring him to speak. He squeaked in submission and held out the candy canes to Donny. Donny greedily went to eat them all but froze.

"And Donatello. Eat all of those candy canes and so help me I will destroy every gadget in your lab, including...the toaster." he growled and Donny whimpered, taking two of the proffered candy canes.

Finally Leo turned to Raph as the younger brothers scrambled away to help set up breakfast.

"You were supposed to handle it." he said through gritted teeth. Raph just shrugged calmly and got up, dusting himself off.

"Sorry babe." he whispered and got up, trying to pull Leo into his arms. Leo resisted and glared at him instead.

"No sex for a week." he hissed and stormed off to the guest bedroom to meditate.

Raph winced as the door slammed and groaned. Now that he and Leo were together, punishment had become so much easier for the leader in blue. He knew just the right buttons to press.

Raph helped with breakfast, and they all ate when Leo refused to emerge from his meditation. Raph snagged a candy cane and strode carefully to the room.

Only he knew that his lover had a secret weakness for the candy. Raph got down on his hands and knees and crawled over to where his mate was meditating peacefully. All traces of anger had disappeared from his face and he didn't send Raph away even though Raph knew that Leo knew that he was there.

He withdrew the candy cane and held it under his lover's nose. Leo opened one eye and cracked a smile as he leaned back against Raph's chest.

Leo looked up at Raph affectionately and licked the candy cane.

"I'm still mad at you." he whispered half-heartedly. but Raph just snorted and gave him the candy cane.

"Yer such a liar." he growled and kissed Leo's other arm, nibbling on his wrist and licking it before trailing kisses down his light green, muscled arm.

"And you are a sweet-talker." Leo said around the candy cane in his mouth. He pulled it out with a slurp and licked it with the very point of his tongue. Raph was frozen, watching his tongue, completely mesmerized by the sensual sight before him.

Leo grinned and kissed him quickly before standing up. "I believe that a snowball fight is in order." he chuckled and Raph grinned as Leo helped him up and they walked out into the living room where everyone was putting on their snow gear.

"Ready boys?" April asked cheerfully as she zipped up her coat and wrapped her scarf around her.

Leo and Raph put on their clothes and nodded eagerly. They all headed out to the park by April's building and formed teams.

Leo, Raph and Mikey versus Don, April, and Casey.

Splinter was the official and at the wave of his flag the battle began. Raph and Leo were immediately a force to be reckoned with. Leo manufactured snowballs while Mikey threw them at high speeds over the wall of their fort. Raph, meanwhile was sneaking through the surrounding trees to shoot snowballs from them.

Unfortunately, Donny was helping Casey and April find the best times to attack and their fort was in the best vantage point. Eventually April retired from the game and Leo joined her in order to make it even. After another hour, Mikey and Donny called it quits. The only people left was Raph and Casey. Eventually the war deteriorated to Raph pining Casey and shoving snow down his clothes.

Splinter declared him the winner and everyone decided to go inside for presents and hot chocolate.

Everyone except Leo and Raph. Leo was working diligently in the snow when Raph came up to him. Raph kneeled by him and but his arms around him.

"Hey babe. C'mon let's go inside." he whispered and kissed his neck.

"Just a sec." Leo stood after a few moments, cradling a mini snow turtle.

"That's cute." Raph chuckled as Leo set it down and gazed at it thoughtfully for a few minutes.

"April is pregnant." Leo whispered and Raph gasped.

"She's what?!" he yelled and then took a deep breath, "I mean it's amazing but that's super sudden..." he gave Leo a questioning look. Leo sighed in frustration and slapped his forehead.

"I'm happy for them Raph. I really am...I'm just kinda jealous." he said quietly and Raph frowned.

"Why? You like April?...Casey?" he asked sadly, his heart snapping in his chest. Leo saw the despair in his eyes and hurried to him, kissing him repeatedly as reassurance.

"No." he kissed him again, "No, no you stupid oaf." he chuckled and kissed him again.

"I love you more than anything in the world and I will love no one more than that." he whispered andRaph relaxed in his arms, his strong, forest green arms coming around Leo's waist to hold him tight.

"The why are ya jealous?" he asked, stroking Leo's face soothingly.

"I um...I kinda want...kids." he finally whispered and Raph froze.

"Are you crazy? Leo we are both males!" Leo felt shame collect in his gut and he turned away, walking hurriedly to the apartment, trying not to let Raph know how much the words cut him to the bone.

"You're right. It was stupid." he muttered, holding back tears.

Raph ran after him and grabbed his hand, turning him around.

"That's... that's not what I meant babe." he kissed Leo's hand, "It ain't stupid it's just... I don't want ya to get yer hopes up." he kissed Leo gently and held his hand.

"Maybe." Leo whispered with a slight smile. "Maybe someday." with that he led Raph back inside the apartment where Mikey was whining impatiently as he hovered over the presents.

"Finally!" he crowed victoriously when the turtle couple came in and Mikey dove headfirst into his present pile. He was just like a little kid in his love for Christmas.

Leo pulled Raph to the empty couch and sat down with a heavy sigh. He pulled Raph next to him and snagged a blanket from the back of the couch. He wrapped himself in it, still shivering a bit from the cold. Raph caught him shivering and gathered him into his arms, sharing body heat. Leo protested a little, his cheeks turning red as he blushed. He was still nervous about showing affection around the others, but Raph was determined to break him of that fear. Now that he had Leo, he was determined to keep him forever. Their bickering had even decreased, while not disappearing altogether.

April stealthily produced a camera and got a few shots of the best moments of the day. There weren't many pictures of the turtles in existence, for a good reason, but April couldn't help herself as she continuously snapped shots of them.

When Mikey opened his new skateboard and began crying like a baby.

When Donny almost blew up the building with his new chemistry set, but instead ended up with a face covered in soot.

When Splinter opened a basket of hair care products, surprise written on his face, and then secret glee.

When Raph caught Leo under the mistletoe and he blushed through the whole kiss, despite its chasteness.

When Leo and Raph began to bicker over the best Christmas song. An argument that ended with April locking them in the bedroom for ten minute. A punishment that turned out to last for longer than ten minutes.

Finally the day wound down and the last picture was of the family just before everyone retired for the evening. Leo was dozing, his head in Raph's lap while he furiously jerked around the playstation controller, trying to beat both Mikey and Casey. Donny was reading one of his new books, his reading glasses perched on his beak. Finally Master Splinter was watching his family interact, a soft smile on his face.

After that April set her camera in the kitchen and began whispering in Casey's ear, eventually enticing him to give up the game and escort her to their room for bed. Mikey slumped to the floor next to Don and pouted until he fell asleep when he was beaten by Raph. Donny set down his book eventually when his yawns became so big that he almost felt his jaw crack.

Leo lifted his head from Raph's lap when he determined that everyone was asleep and connected their lips softly. Raph dropped the controller on the floor in favor of wrapping his arms around Leo's waist as they kissed slowly. When they finally seperated, panting slightly from lack of breath snow began to fell in the darkness outside, adding a bit of magic to the night.

"Merry Christmas Raphael." Leo whispered with a smile.

"Merry Christmas." Raph grinned cockily and pulled him into another kiss.

Around eleven, April found herself suddenly awake. She groaned and slowly got up, sliding on a robe and shuffling sleepily to the kitchen for a glass of milk and maybe a cookie. She had just finished her snack and was wiping the crumbs from her chin when she found herself drawn to the living room where the boys were sleeping. The sight that she found there was enough to melt her heart. She ran for the camera and quickly snapped a few photos of Mikey sucking his thumb and Donny curled up in a ball.

She turned and for the final picture of the day she snapped a shot of Leo and Raph.

Leo was laying on top of Raph's chest, every part of them entwined, even their hands. After snapping the shot April put a blanket over them and smiled down at her boys, a sisterly pride filling her heart.

Definitely the best christmas ever.


End file.
